


It's Back

by addict_writer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Cancer Arc, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Post 513, Romance, Scare, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addict_writer/pseuds/addict_writer
Summary: After years of no word from Brian, Justin receives a phone call that brings him back to his lover who needs his support more than ever.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71
Collections: Queer as Folk Holiday Gift Exchange





	It's Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chamilet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamilet/gifts).



> This was written for the QaF Gift Exchange 2019 for chamilet.

**TO:** chamilet

**FROM:** addict_writer

**TITLE:** It’s Back

**GIFT REQUEST:** Fic angst, AU, canon-compliant, hurt/comfort I'm fine with AU or canon-compliant. Something where Brian or Justin gets sick or hurt, or maybe they're both injured and there's some mutual angst and worry? Brian has a cancer scare? Or maybe Justin has one? They're in an accident or some sort of natural disaster?

Other specifications: Please no crack!fic.

**NOTE:** I hope you enjoy it chamilet! Happy Holidays!

Justin was losing his patience with the snob interested in a commission. The after-party of his latest exhibition was headache inducing.

Justin was aware he could find any excuse out of the unwanted conversation, but Simon wouldn’t be impressed with him ditching potential clients.

He was saved by his phone ringing. As Justin walked to the balcony, he stared at the small screen. He hadn’t seen that name calling him in almost seven years.

Justin stepped on the balcony, closing the door behind him, before accepting the call. He took a deep breath, saying, “Brian?”

There was a long pause on the other side of the line. Justin figured Brian didn’t expect him to answer. They had ended things amicably a few months after Justin had moved to New York.

“Brian, I can hear you breathing,” Justin said, slightly amused.

The voice answering was fear-laced, unlike anything Justin knew. “It’s back.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

It was mind-blowing how they could talk so naturally after such a long time spent apart.

“The Big C, Justin. I… need you here.”

“Fuck!” Justin leaned against the wall for support. His legs started shaking, as his breath came in short pants. “Shit, Brian.” He stared at the night sky, regretting not fighting for their relationship. “Where are you?”

“A private clinic in New York.”

“Text me the address,” Justin said in a shaky voice. He wanted to ask more, but he already knew the answers. Brian hadn’t told anyone else about his current situation and he was definitely not okay if he called Justin.

“When do you think you could visit?”

“Next morning?”

“Sooner,” Brian demanded.

“Just text me the goddman address. See you soon.”

“But you’ll come right away?”

“Yes.” Justin blinked as the dial tone beeped in his ear.

It was so unlike Brian to be clingy.

Justin ran back and was shocked by the lively atmosphere. He felt dead inside after Brian's news.

It didn’t take long to locate Simon and explain in a few words that a friend needed him, then he was out the door. Justin took advantage of the limo that had brought him to the show them to the party.

He stopped by his apartment to grab a change of clothes and some food, before he told the driver to take him to the address Brian had sent him.

As expected the clinic’s doors were closed, but there was a guard.

The guard eyed him suspiciously, and Justin didn’t blame him. It wasn’t every day a disheveled man wearing a suit crossed their threshold at midnight.

“Can I help you, sir?” the man asked.

Justin ran a hand through his hair. “I’m here to see a friend.”

“Visiting hours start at ten in the morning.”

“Please. It’s…” Justin’s eyes widened when he noticed Brian strolling toward them. In truth, he was shuffling down the hallway. One hand hold the IV stand, the other moving against his body.

“He’s with me, Tommy,” Brian called loudly.

Tommy the guard eyed Justin amused, then turned to Brian. “I thought the doctor said no to strippers.”

Justin gasped and choked on his spit. Brian barked a short laugh, but grimaced instantly.

“Don’t make me laugh, buddy.” He reached them, and Justin couldn’t help but notice how frail he looked. It was then that he realized Brian had been admitted for a while. Brian extended his free hand, and Justin took it without any second thoughts. “Justin’s my fiance.”

Justin shot Brian a curious look, but kept his mouth shut.

“You’re on your own, loverboy.” The guard raised his hands. “I know nothing of this. Your doc will be upset.”

“What’s left for him to cut? My dick?” Brian scowled, pulling Justin after him.

Justin squeezed his hand, falling in step.

“I knew you’d get in trouble, so I decided to rescue you,” Brian commented.

“Thank you.”

They walked slowly, their clasped hands swinging between them. Justin was aware of how loud his dress shoes were in the empty and quiet hallways, but there was nothing for him to do.

Brian stopped them at the elevators, pressing the button to call one of them down. The doors of the one on the left opened and they stepped inside. Brian pressed the button for the third floor.

Justin stared at their reflection in the mirror, unsure how his life had brought him to this moment. He’d been sure he had seen the last of Brian on their last night night together in Justin’s previous crappy studio in Bronx.

“What’s with the fancy suit?” Brian asked as the doors opened.

Justin glanced at him, a smile tugging at his lips. “You saved me from dying of boredom at the after-party for my latest show.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t feel guilty,” Justin whispered.

Brian shrugged, rounding a corner, before stopping abruptly. “Fuck.”

“What?” Justin eyed him worried, then he noticed a short woman at the end of the hallway. Her arms were folded and she was tapping her foot.

“Fucking shit,” Brian muttered, squaring his shoulders and resuming his shuffle.

“Not afraid of her, right?” Justin joked quietly.

“Shhh,” Brian hissed. “Fancy seeing you here at this late hour, Rosie.”

The woman shot Justin an inquisitive look, then turned to Brian. “You’re in trouble.”

“I felt like having a midnight stroll,” Brian answered. His hand squeezed Justin’s tighter. “Look, can we do this inside?”

“Midnight snack, maybe,” Rose muttered, seizing his arm and guiding him inside the room.

Justin hovered in the doorway. The short walk had exhausted Brian by the looks of it. Justin could remember how easily tired Brian got during his chemo. Though, he had no idea at what stage he was now.

Rose approached Justin, pushing him out of the room, ignoring Brian's weak protests. She closed the door behind her. “Okay, how much does he owe you?”

Justin stared at her in confusion. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Don’t play dumb.” She pulled out a few bills. “This should cover a cab back to your place.”

“Oh, no!” Justin shook his head, trying not to laugh. “I’m not… his hook-up.” He wet his lips, staring into her inquisitive eyes. “I’m Brian's fiance,” he repeated Brian's words from earlier.

She was watching him as if he had lost his mind, but he was saved by the door being opened. Brian clung to the handle, glaring at Rose.

“Let him in.”

She stepped aside, blinking rapidly. Justin brushed past her, taking Brian's hand. Justin walked him back to the bed.

When Justin heard the door closing, he feared that Rose was inside the room, ready for more accusations, but she had left.

Brian lay down, sighing heavily. He patted the spot next to him.

Justin didn’t have to be invited twice. He stepped out of his shoes and discarded his dress jacket, before cuddling into Brian’s side. Brian wrapped an arm around his shoulders, so Justin pressed his cheek against Brian's throat.

“I talk, you keep your mouth shut,” Brian said softly.

“Okay.”

“So a couple months ago it started hurting when I pissed, when I had an orgasm, even when I sat down. I went to the doctor, preparing mentally for the bad news. A week later, he told me the cancer was back, more aggressive this time.” Brian paused, tracing invisible lines over Justin’s back with his fingers. “He recommended me several private clinics in Pennsylvania and West Virginia, but I didn’t want to be anywhere near Pittsburgh. So he found this clinic.”

Justin wanted to ask if he accepted New York because he knew Justin was there and wouldn’t bother him, but he kept quiet.

“I had surgery at the beginning of this month, and they keep me here under supervision. It’s been three weeks since the surgery.” Brian pressed his cheek to the top of Justin’s head. “I’ve had some radiation and just started chemo last Thursday.”

Justin wrapped both arms around Brian, hugging him tightly, sensing he needed it.

Brian gulped loudly. “I’m scared, Justin.”

Justin's heart broke at Brian's admittance. It had taken a lot for Brian to say those words. He pulled away a little to see Brian's eyes in the dark room. They were glassy.

“I’m here,” Justin whispered. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

Brian relaxed minutely. “What about… Stu?”

“Steven,” Justin corrected. “It ended a while ago. How do you even know about it?”

“Debbie likes to keep everyone up to date with your life.”

Justin groaned. “Should have known.”

“Thank you,” Brian said after a few minutes.

“You know there’s no other place I’d rather be. You should have told me from the first moment you came to New York.”

“I had no idea if you… I didn’t want anyone… But last night I had this vision of dying all alone in this stupid clinic.”

“Don’t say such stuff!” Justin demanded. “You’re not going to die.”

Brian didn’t meet his eyes, which showed that he was in a dark place at the moment.

“Sleep. I’m not going anywhere.” Justin kissed Brian's forehead. “I love you,” he whispered against the skin, tears pooling into his eyes.

It was as if the past seven years had never existed. To be with Brian was as easy as breathing.

Brian hugged him tighter, lowering on the bed. “Me too,” he slurred sleepily.

There were difficult times ahead, but Justin was ready to face them. They’d have to decide where Brian would feel better – in Justin's condo there in New York, or maybe back home in Pittsburgh. It was time to take a break from painting and take care of Brian.

Justin had never seen Brian so scared and fragile, and he was ready to do anything in his power to make him feel safe and loved.


End file.
